The Healing Pt 3: Revenge of the Sith
by Matthew1985
Summary: The climatic change to the story we all know and love that can change the whole destiny of the "Chosen One". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Sidious Revealed

**Chapter 1:**

**The Seduction **

**Sidious Revealed**

Anakin Skywalker walks into the room, being ordered by Master Windu to bring an update on the progress of Genosis and Kashyyk battlegrounds. Senator

Palpatine turns his chair, sensing a presence. "Chancellor, we just received a report from Master Kenobi: He's engaged General Grievous." Palpatine replied,

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Anakin asserted with envy, "I should be there with him."

Palpatine had sympathy on Anakin, "It's upsetting to me that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't

make you a Jedi Master?" Anakin replied with a hint of anger "I wish I knew. More and more, I feel I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are

things about the Force that they're not telling me." Palpatine replied, "They don't trust you. They see your future and they know that your power is too

strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help to know the subtleties of the Force." Confused,

Anakin asks, "How do you know about the ways the Force?" "My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the nature of the Dark Side."

Suspicious as it sounds, Anakin had to ask, "How do you know about the Dark Side?" "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, you must study and

understand all its aspects not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to be a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of

the Force. Be careful, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve and yield a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know and use the Dark Side and you'll be

able to save your wife from certain death." Anakin startled that Palpatine knows his and Padme's secret, "What did you say?" "Use my wisdom, I beg you."

Igniting his light-saber, "You're the Sith Lord." Palpatine tried to convince him of his promise, "I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me! Don't continue

to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life of that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience."

His back to Anakin, who raised his light-saber, "Are you going to kill me?" Anakin answered, "I would, but I can't. I will hand you over to the Jedi Council." "Of

course you would. But know this, I can help with knowing the Dark Side of the Force in order to save Padme." Trying to ignore his comment, "Don't even

mention her name. I'm calling Master Windu." He got out his comlink. Palpatine tried to take it away, but Anakin Force-pushed Palpatine/Sidious back in the

office, severing the spinal cord. Windu answered: "Skywalker, where are you?" Anakin: "I'm still in the Chancellor's office. You must come right away. The

Chancellor is the Sith Lord. I repeat, the Chancellor is the Sith Lord." Windu: "We copy. Stay there and don't provoke him." Anakin: "Understood, Master.

Bring a med team here with you. I'll explain when you get here."


	2. Chapter 2: The Session

**Chapter 2:**

**The Session. **

As Windu and his team of Jedi and medics arrived, he went to Anakin to ask if he's alright. "Yes, I'm fine, Master. I'd be more worried about him." Windu

nodded, "We'll handle him. Report to the Council chambers, we'll convene there when this is over." Motioning to the guards, "Put the Chancellor in a tight

room, under the best security you've got. I'll call some Jedi to stand watch." The officer acknowledged. "I'll contact Yoda," Windu said to Anakin. "And Master

Kenobi. He should be informed as well," Anakin suggested. Windu put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Call him yourself." Windu smile briefly. "Well done,

Anakin." "Thank you, Master Windu."

As Anakin and the rest of the Jedi convened in the Council Chamber, they were listening to a hologram of the conversation between Anakin and Palpatine.

There was one word that troubled Mace Windu. "Wife?" asked Mace. "Who is your wife?" Anakin swallowed, "Senator Amidala, Master. We've been secretly

married for almost 3 years." "When did this marriage take place?" "Approx. 2 ½ years ago, after the standoff with Count Dooku on Genosis. I was escorting

the senator home when we got married near the lake country of Theed." Yoda thought inwardly and said, "Broken the Code, you have. Know you the

consequence of this action?" Anakin replied, with head down, "Yes, Master." Windu looked around, "Who else knows about this?" "No one but my droids,

C-3PO and R2D2, Master." Kenobi approached Anakin, "You hid it very well, Anakin, even from every Master in this chamber. Why?" Anakin looked at his

Master with a tear crawling down his cheek, "Because I love her, Master Kenobi." Windu was listening to the hologram further, "Save your wife from certain

death? Explain this, please." Anakin put his hands in the sleeves, like Kenobi and Qui-Gonn Jinn have done before. "Padme not only is my wife, but she's

expecting a child and I am the father." "Anakin, this is a grave line you have crossed. What would she die of?" "For the last several days to a week, I've been

having disturbances in the Force about Padme and the baby. A dream telling me that she would die in childbirth, unless I went to the Dark Side or something

similar to betrayal of the Jedi Code." "And who is looking after your wife now?" "My droids C3PO and R2, Master." Yoda approached Anakin, motioning him to

kneel, "Live, your baby will, as will your wife. A Jedi Council member, no longer are you." Windu approached Anakin, "Hand over your light-saber." Anakin

obeyed. "The Council has decided that you are no longer welcomed here on Coruscant; but you may stay until your baby is born." "Hm, not one there are,

but two," said Yoda. "When your _children _are born, you will leave for any planet of your choice, but you can not be with us any longer. Do you understand?"

Anakin answered, bowed and left.

A few weeks later, the Skywalker twins were born and were given the names Luke and Leia. As soon as they were ready, the Skywalker family moved to

Naboo and settled there. Yoda and the Council kept there place in Coruscant, constantly looking over the Skywalker family. Palpatine, known as Sidious, was

kept in a Force field for the remainder of his life. His trial was long and many people who allied with him were also imprisoned. Peace reigned in the galaxy for

many years. The shroud of the Dark Side not only has fallen, but also faded away. The Force was in balance and remained so for many years.

**May the Force be with all who enjoyed reading the Healing series.**


End file.
